This invention relates generally to floor cleaning devices, and more particularly to a mop assembly with improved dirt and stain removing characteristics.
Mop assemblies, comprising a plurality of elongated strands of absorbent material in side-by-side and layered arrangement held together by transverse stitching, are well known. Such mops are generally useful for light cleaning and dirt and debris pickup, as well as dispensing soap and detergent onto the floor in solution and then for removing same with clean water. However, floors which are excessively soiled or onto which heavy stains have been deposited are more difficult to remove. The user may enhance the conventional mop's dirt, soil and stain removal characteristics by bearing down on the mop handle and exerting force through the bail and shoe which interengage the mid-portion of the mop, thereby applying more pressure against the surface of the floor. This technique, however, is limited by the softness of the absorbent strands of the mop assembly.
Applicant is only aware of one soil and dirt enhancing addition to these conventional mop assemblies. This is in the form of an abrasive pad which is generally rectangular in shape and sewn or stitched transversely to one side of the mop assembly along one edge margin of the abrasive pad at a mid point of the mop assembly. The other end and side margins of this abrasive pad are free, thereby allowing the abrasive pad to act as a flap. However, because the pad itself is limited in thickness, when force is applied to the pad for stain and soil removal via the mop handle, the underlying mop strands, being wet and absorbent, give way and limit the amount of surface pressure which may be applied against the floor for stain removal. Additionally, because the absorbent material is single-layered, it is significantly limited in its ability to conform to irregularities and tile seams or the like in floors. Moreover, the flap-like abrasive pad member is a cumbersome annoyance to deal with in rinsing and squeeze drying the mop in conventional buckets in that its "flappiness" causes the flap to be difficult to contain and manage, and may, and usually does, lead to tearing of the flap.
The present invention provides an improved mop and scrubber assembly which provides enhanced scrubbing and stain removal characteristics while also maintaining compactness and strength of the attachment of the abrasive pad to the mop assembly. Additionally, the structure provided by the present invention affords the user the ability to apply increased pressure against the floor for removal of difficult stains, while also maintaining a high degree of compressiveness and, thus adaptability to variations and irregularities in floor contour.